ncfcaopennessfandomcom-20200214-history
LD Caselist 2009-2010
Lincoln Douglas Master Case List= Region 1 Hawaii Region 2/STOA California Region 3 Alaska Colorado Idaho Montana Nevada North Dakota Oregon South Dakota Utah Washington Wyoming Region 4 Arkansas Arizona New Mexico [[Grace Larimer]] - [Chili, NM] - Negative--value of quality of life, criterion of excellence Oklahoma Texas [[Mary Kate Crockett]] - [??, TX] -- Affirmative--Value of Excellence, criterion of personal goals [[Avery Lil]] - [ARC, TX] - Affirmative--value of excellence, criterion of lasting results; Negative--value of excellence, criterion of lasting results [[Ryan Matlack]] - [Club 19:14] - Affirmative--value of self-improvement, criterion of comparison; Negative--value of law, criterion of social contract [[Justin Burchfiel]] - [Club 19:14] - Affirmative--value of economic progress, criterion of fair competition [[Isaac Sommers]] - [iCom, TX] - Affirmative - Value: Robust Economy, Criterion: Free Market [[Peter Helms]] - [SONT, TX] - Negative--value of progress, no criterion; also sometimes runs a balanced negative [[David Huber]] - [??, TX] - Negative--value of excellence, criterion of unity [[Christina Hastings]] - [ARC, TX] - Negative--value of altruism, no criterion [[Joshua Jones]] - [iCom, TX] - Negative--value of mutual benefit, no criterion [[Chelsea Recine]] - [??, TX] - Negative--Resolutional Kritik [[Elizabeth Vecseri]] - [iCom, TX] - Affirmative--value of excellence, criterion of competition , Negative--value: Excellence, no criterion [[John Wilson]] - [??, TX] - Affirmative--value of motivation, criterion of competition [[Erika Sivils ]] - [??, TX] - Affirmative--Value of Excellence, Crit of Competition Region 5 Iowa Kansas Minnesota Missouri Nebraska Region 6 Unknown *[[Noelle Walker]] - [Ad Lucem, ??] - AFF: 1. Life, liberty, pursuit of happiness through civil rights, NEG: ?? *[[Isaiah Gerber]] - [HICKS, ??] - *[[Saeger Haynes]] - [Ad Lucem, ??] - *[[Melika Willoughby]] - [Vita Est An, ??] - *[[Melody Hanna]] - [??, ??] Independent *[[Hester Buell]] - [N/A, ??] - *[[Abigal Harris] - [N/A, ??] - *[[Caleb Harris]] - [N/A, ??] - Illinois *[[Charlie Rogers]] - [CHARGE, IL] - *[[Jon Bateman]] - [??, IL] *[[Robert Strange|Bobby Strange]] - [Una Voce, IL] - *[[Susie Strange]] - [Una Voce, IL] - *[[Stephen Yonke]] - [Una Voce, IL] - Indiana *[[Jon Bateman]] - [CIBAD, IN] -- AFF: 1. Excellence through Personal Achievement, NEG: ?? *[[JulieAnn Bixby|JulieAnne Bixby]] - [CIBAD, IN] -- AFF: ??, NEG: 1. Balanced Neg *[[William Carter]] - [CIBAD, IN] -- *[[Daniel Forthofer]] - [CIBAD, IN] - *[[Josiah Springer]] - [CIBAD, IN] - *[[Elijah Walters]] - [?, IN] - AFF: Value: Excellence, Criteria Competion & Cooperation (Competition is the end purpose) NEG: Balanced negative Kentucky Ohio *[[Austin Heath]] - [Integra-X, OH] - AFF: Accountable Leadership NEG: Direct ref *[[Montana Krueger]] - [Integra-X, OH] - AFF: Excellence; Criterion of innovation. NEG: Direct Ref. *[[Will Malson]] - [Independent, OH] - AFF: 1. Biopolitics bad, 2. Separation of Powers good, NEG: 1. Capitalism (variations), 2. Biopolitics bad *[[Caroline McKenzie]] - [Integra-X, OH] - AFF: Excellence; Criterion of competition. NEG: Direct Ref. *[[Kathleen Farah]] - [Integra-X, OH] - AFF: Responsibility, Criterion: Freedom of choice NEG: General Welfare; Criterion of compassion. *[[Rebecca Snowden]] - [SOAR, OH] - AFF: Excellence with a crit of motivation, NEG: Balanced Negative Wisconsin *[[Trae Beem]] - [Salt and Light, WI] - Affirmative--value of excellence, criterion of competition. NEG: Anti-value of chaos with a criterion of conflict. *[[Joseph Dykstra]] - [Madison CCOW, WI] - *[[Kalila Horwitz]] - [Salt Light, WI] - AFF: ??, NEG: 1. Human Rights through liberty *[[Dietrich Heiss]] - [Salt Light, WI] - *[[Dawn Manning]] - [Cognito, WI] - Affirmative--value of freedom; Negative--value of preservation of human life *[[Joshua Mirth]] - [PARADE, WI] - Affirmative--value of "knowledge of the truth", criterion of competition *[[Joseph Sigwarth]] - [PARADE, WI] - Affirmative--value of excellence, criterion of efficiency; Negative--value of national security, criterion of inter-agency cooperation *[[Anna Young]] - [Salt Light, WI] - AFF: 1. Human Rights through Individuality, NEG: 1. Anti-Value of Chaos Region 7 Alabama [[Daniel Blanchard]] [Contenders] -- [[Drew Glover]] [Contenders] -- [[Joshua Hudson]] [Contenders] -- [[Megan Hudson]] [Contenders] -- [[Preston Kennedy]] [Catalyst] -- [[Katie Martin]] [Contenders] -- [[RJ Martin]] [Contenders] -- [[Joshua McCroskey]] [Catalyst] -- [[Christian Morbidelli]] [Catalyst] -- [[Nicholas Morbidelli]] [Catalyst] -- [[Andrew Mouser]] [Catalyst] -- [[Daniel Patrick]] [Catalyst] -- [[Peter Randolph]] [Contenders] -- [[Kathryn Reed]] [Contenders] -- [[Benjamin Simon]] [Catalyst] -- Value: Excellence. Criterion: Self Motivation. Idea of case: without motivation we can't achieve excellence. [[Emily Simon]] [Catalyst] -- [[Katelyn Simon]] [Catalyst] -- [[Matthew Wallace]] [Catalyst] -- Louisiana [[Seth Bowman]] [STOMP] -- [[Ryan Cross]] [Baton Rouge] -- Aff value: progress. Neg Value: Individual rights. [[Joshua Duhon]] [STOMP] -- Idea of Case: Cooperation achieves competition as a means to achieving competition. [[Connor Headrick]] [Monroe Debate Club] -- [[Jonathan Jee]] [STOMP] -- Nathaniel Jennings [Monroe?]-- [[Kristin Johnson]] [Baton Rouge] -- [[Katherine Peacock]] [STOMP] -- [[Mary Peacock]] [STOMP] -- [[Eduardo Ricks]] [STOMP] -- [[Sarah Sanderlin]] [TECHCOR] -- AFF: Value: progress, idea is that process AND end goal = excellence [[Meredith Welch]] [STOMP] -- Mississippi [[Jonathan Dowell]] [Veritas Dei] -- [[Havilah Lum]] [Veritas Dei] -- [[Shirah Lum]] [Veritas Dei] -- [[Camden Perez]] [Veritas Dei] -- [[Dustin Runnels]] [Veritas Dei] -- [[Elizabeth Smith]] [Veritas Dei] -- [[Jonathan Storey]] [Veritas Dei] -- Tennessee [[Kayla Griesemer]] - [Areopagus] - cRegion 8 Florida '''Case Brief: Tristan Stimson Balance Negative''' I removed this case because it is no longer in use '''Case Brief: Christian Fernandez''' Aff: Value: Demonism Criterion: Screwtape Letters Neg: Value: Absolute tyranny Criterion: Coercion (he agrees that cooperation and coercion are the same) Georgia '''Case brief Affirmative: Sam Little''' I removed this case because it is no longer in use North Carolina Alan Apthorp No longer debating Case Brief Negative: Haley Meadows I removed this case because it is no longer in use. '''Case Brief Affirmative: Samuel Johnson''' '''I just got back from regionals and the cases I removed are no longer in use. I am unable to replace the case flows because I have sent my flows home with someone who qualified.''' South Carolina '''John David Woolington '''[SWAP] - Aff - Value - Improvement of the quality of life. No Criterion. Contention 1: Competition bushes businesses to make better cheaper goods. (Examples: Model-T, several competiting auto businesses) Contention 2: Markets with little competition produce low quality goods. (Examples: Dunkin Donuts, public school system) '''Case brief: Ray Ma Negative case''' Value: General welfare: the well being of all people Criterion: Moral Means C1: competition alone is bad. Civil War was a competition it killed people and there was little to no cooperation. Great Britain ended the slave trade with out a war because of cooperation. C2: Cooperation recognizes Human Nature. Cooperation is inherent. “A hundred times every day I remind myself that my inner and outer life depend on the labors of other men, living and dead, and that I must exert myself in order to give in the same measure as I have received and am still receiving.” ~ Albert Einstein When families compete Mom and Dad argue and fight this is not good for the kid. C3: Internet providers (search engine) DARFA Case brief Affirmative: Isaac Seymour I removed this case because it is no longer in use. '''Case Brief Negative: Isaac Seymour''' Value: Truth Criterion: Efficacy Mixes direct ref w/ the argument that cooperation can achieve excellence apart from competition, while competition cannot achieve excellence apart from cooperation. Region 9 Delaware Maryland Virginia Washington D.C. West Virginia Region 10 Connecticut Maine Massachusetts New Hampshire New Jersey New York Pennsylvania Rhode Island Vermont